It's All A Game Till You Get Hurt
by The Happy Hunter
Summary: It is a strange mystery after Hogwarts ends.
1. Lights Out

"We must remain quiet!" Someone whispered in an urgent voice.

"Where am I?" Nicole asked looking around, seeing nothing but darkness.

Suddenly an icy chill seemed to flow over Nicole, as the happiness began to leave her body. Nicole quickly felt around for her wand '_Ha_' Nicole thought pulling out her wand. Not waiting for her a hand grabbed the scruff of her robe. Nicole turned and screamed,"_Expecto Patronum!_" A silver cheetah jumped from Nicole's wand and ran towards the hood figure behind her.

"Help! Please no! I didn't do anything!" A girl screamed from somewhere in the dark.

A flash of lightning light the room up, a young girl was struggling with all her might against the dementor's grip.Slowly the girl raised off the ground and a soft rattling noise began to come from under the hood.Nicole raise her wand and just as she was about to say the words, some one screamed,"_Expelliarmus!" _

"Nicole! Help me! Please someone! I can't breath! Help!" The girl was screaming.

Nicole now recognized who the girl was,"Brittanie! No! Let her go!" Nicole screamed running at the dementor.

"Nicole...... Help......... Please....." Brittanie whimpered as her body went limp and the dementor dropped her with a thud.

"Why didn't you kiss her?" Nicole screamed,"Why did you have to kill her?"

"It was her destiny." A cruel voice said from behind.

"What?" Nicole asked dropping onto the floor and feeling for her fallen wand.

"She was to die and so shall you." The man said just as the dementor grabed Nicole.

Nicole struggled but knew it was useless, suddenly something hit her head knocking her out.


	2. Nicole Quest To Leave

"God my head hurts." Nicole whinned opening her eyes to find, herself laying in a four poster bed, in a room with a beautiful balcony, a vanity table, wardrobe, dressers, and a giant portrait of a beautiful young girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes.Nicole quickly jumped from the bed and ran to the door, nothing it was locked. Nicole looked around the room, quickly she ran out on to the balcony. Nicole was greeted by the a sea of waves, and a rock drop below._'Shit'_ Nicole thought as she saw two harpies watching over the balcony with their ruby eyes, Nicole caught their sight of and ran back into the room. Nicole looked over the room again. There was another door by the wardrobe, Nicole entered it to find a bathroom with a hairbrush, toothbrush, tooth paste, shampoo, and conditioner all laid out on a towel. In one corner was a toilet and in the other was a bath tub. Nicole realized that for the first time that she was really dirty. Nicole started the bath tub water and slowly stripped out of her clothes. Looking around one last time Nicole let her body slide into the warm water.

About twenty minutes later Nicole walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her slender body, Nicole was shocked to see a black dress laid out acrossed the bed waiting for her, next to a tray with a plate and cover on it. Nicole walked over and uncovered the plate to reveal a lucious salad. There was a pepsi and a bottle of ranch next to the plate. Nicole stepped in front of the vanity mirror and slid into the black dress. Nicole sat at the table and ate her food and broshed her hair. The sun began to set'_ What the fuck? No one has come to collect my food or bring me more. I am gonna have no choice.' _Nicole said in her head, gracefully she stepped out of the bed. More gracefully Nicole stepped out onto the balcony and looked around. Nicole raised a foot up to the ledge,"Please don't do that." Someone said from behind her. Nicole was so startled that she slipped,"Harpies catch her!" The boy ordered as Nicole fell towards the rocks below.

Nicole felt something grab onto the dress and slowly she began to rise from the rocks, but then the dress ripped through the woman's talons. Nicole began to fall again this time the woman grabbed her wrist, her claws dug deep but she kept ahold. Nicole landed safely on the on the balcony and quickly looked around for the boy. She found him picking out a red dress and setting it on the bed.

"So your taking care of me?" Nicole asked looking at him.

The boy turned for the door but Nicole grabbed his scruff," Mrs. Snape, please don't hurt me!" The boy cried.

Nicole was taken back for a second," I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I am just a servant please let me go." The boy cried pulling towards the door.

"Just tell me who you are a servant for?" Nicole asked pulling the boy into a gentle hug.

"I am a servant for Mr. Sirius Black."The boy said realizing finally she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Why has he brought me here?" Nicole asked more to herself then the boy.

"That is obvious!" The boy said laughing.

"I don't find this funny!" Nicole growled and the boy looked scared for a second and realized it was his fault she got mad.

"Well Sirius is jealous of your husband." The boy said looking at Nicole as if this was the most obvious thing ever.

"What?" Nicole choked.

"Well yea. Everyone knew Sirius had it for you, but no Severus asked you out first." The boy said laughing a little.

"So this is why he kidnapped me?" Nicole asked standing up.

"No, did that to protect you." The boy said looking at her.

"From what?"Nicole asked looking at the brown eyed boy.

"Well see I'm not really sure what it is, but I know it is hunting down Severus Snape, Brittanie Power, Ashley Stout, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Becca Weasley, Jackilyn Gray, Robert Jacobs, Neville Longbottom, Chris Hernandez, Johnny Dept, Orlando Bloom, and of course you."

"Is there anyone else?"

"I'm not really sure but those ones are destined to die." The boy said walking out of the room.

Nicole fell onto the bed and began to weep for those she feared were already doomed to die a horrible fate.'_I will not be trapt here like a child while my friends are destined to die!_' Nicole jumped from the bed and ran out to the balcony leaping over the rail and falling towards the water which hopfully would not kill her. A harpy flew next to her," Want to be saved?" The lady asked flappying her wings.

"No!" Nicole said diving into the water.

A man grabbed her from the waist and pulled her to the surface.

"Why did you fall from the sky?" The man asked as he sat her on a rock, pulling his self onto the rock.

"Your a mermaid?" Nicole asked looking at his fin.

"Half. My mum was a mermaid and my dad is a warlock. I'm Robert Jacobs." Nicole stared at him remenbering the name from the list.

"Look you must leave me here and run now." Nicole said jumping from rock to rock.

"Why?" Robert asked sliding into the water.

"I can't explain just don't save me again." Nicole said turning around in time to see his fin slip under the water. Suddenly a harpy grabbed her from under her arms and pulled her back up to the balcony.Nicole was dropped right in front of Sirius Black. Nicole restrained herself not to look into his eyes, but she could feel them looking her over in a skin tight soaking wet dress. Nicole walked past him and threw open the wardrobe, their was one dress left in there, a navy blue strapless dress. Nicole walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Nicole let the red dress drop and quickly pulled on the blue one. Nicole looked into the mirror and tied her hair into a bun. Nicole walked out of the bathroom and looked at Sirius who was sitting on the bed.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Nicole asked looking at him, and pounding her fist into her thigh.

"I saved your life." Sirius said looking as if he had just been slapped by her beauty.

"You saved me?" Nicole said sounding a little bit put out.

"Yea! When Lucius was dragging you out of your sister's house I knew there was something was wrong. So I paralized him and took you away to my house. Where I take it you met Billy, my servant who has been taking care of you." Sirius looked at Nicole and stood up.

"I'm am sorry about Brittanie." Sirius added.

"You mean......." Nicole borke off.

"Yes, she is dead." Sirius looked as sorrowful as Nicole.

"This can't be!" Nicole said sitting down on the bed now.

Sirius was about to say something but one of Nicole's bosoms were in full show and he had to stop himself from starring at it.Nicole looked into his eyes and caught what he was looking at. Nicole turned from him and fixed it,"What about my husband?"

"Severus? I couldn't find him anywhere." Sirius said with a smile.

"I don't care we must go find him!" Nicole said running out the room door.

Sirius stood up and was walking around the bed went Nicole walked back in the room," Where is the exit?"

"Umm I'm not gonna tell you. But I will give you this." Sirius said hand her a pendant.

"What is this?" Nicole asked looking it over.

"That would be your friends and family, your the sapphire in the middle, the diamonds around it would be everyone else being hunted. One is dead you see the ruby? That is Brittanie, ruby would be standing for death, if you get a sapphire on one that means they are safe in hiding, but if they turn green they died trying to protect someone else being hunted and that person lived.And at any point a stone should vanish that person must have suffered a much horrible faith then you could imagine." Sirius walked out of the room shutting the door quietly behind him.


	3. Orlando Ginny Neville

"Are you ready Becca?" Ginny asked lacing up her boots.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Becca said tightening her top.

"Are you sure that you did all the research?" Ginny asked a little nervous.

"We'll find out." Becca said picking up a rounded bottle and handing it to Ginny.

"Ready," Becca asked picking up her bottle,"Cheers!" The bottle vibrated against eachother and began to bottle just before they took a sip of it.

"Taste like raspberries." Ginny said looking at Becca.

"No more like pizza." Becca said

"It works!" Ginny screamed in happiness.

"We have made the greatess soda!"Becca screamed joining in with Ginny's.

"We have it! A soda that taste like what you want it to taste like!"Becca said dancing around the room with Ginny.

"Umm mum?" A little boy said from the door way.

"Oh yes, Orlando." Ginny said looking at her adopted son.

"We kinda have to go, we promised dad that we would be home for dinner." Orlando said walking over to his mom.

"Okay we will but first try this." Orlando took a sip of the soda, "Wow it taste like lucky charms!" Orlando said taking another sip.

"It changes with every sip." Becca said smiling.

"I need to go get home anyways, Chris must be worried about me. I left before he awoke and he wasn't up when I got in." Becca said walking for the door.

"Becca!" Ginny yelled.

"What," Becca was cut off to catch a flying bottle," Thanks." Becca said raising the bottle and walking out of the room.

"So you want to pick up pizza?" Ginny asked looking at her son.

"Why you not trust dad's cooking?" Orlando asked looking at her.

"Nope, remenber last time he tried making your birthday cake?"

Orlando laughed,"We ended up with a seven foot tall cake that kept spitting flames at everyone."

"Well it wasn't his fault, your Uncle George gave the candles to him." Ginny said walking out of the room.

Half an hour later Orlando drove the car into the drive way with his mom is the passenger seat, Ginny had a giant bottle of Fizzy Whizzy Every Flavor Soda Pop, and a large pepperoni pizza from Pizza Hut in her hands. Together they walked into the house, it was silent( very rare ) ,"Dad?"

"Baby?"

They were answered by a soft scratching sound, together they walked into the kitchen to see the garbage disposal on. Orlando walked over and flipped its switch and it clicked off. Silence filled the seemed to be waiting for their move. Ginny walked into the living room, to see someone sitting on the couch,"Baby is that you."

"Oh! I didn't here you come in!" Neville's voice answered her from behind.

"Honey, who is this on the couch?" Ginny asked taking her eyes off.

In that split second the figure grabbed ahold on Ginny's throat.Ginny kicked and punched but was unable to scream for help. Neville and Orlando came into the living room to see, Ginny losing color and blood slipping from her neck as she hung in the grasp of a woman.

"Baby!"Neville yelled running at the woman and throwing a punch into her stomach, forcing the woman to drop Ginny to the floor.

"Mum!" Orlando yelled pulling hr away from the woman as Neville pulled out his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Neville shouted but the spell rebounded off the woman and came firing back at him, Neville dropped to the ground his body softened by the curse.

Ginny seemed to regain her voice," You have killed my husband and no doubt probably other but I swear you will not kill my son!" Ginny took the bottle of soda and threw it at the woman's head. Blood trickled down her forehead and she slowly pulled a piece of glass out of it. Ginny was breathless. The glass shot towards her, catching her in the throat. Blood splattered all over the ground and covered Orlando, who seemed lost his grip on reality. When the woman bent down and grabbed the bodies he realized he was either next or he was not wanted to be killed. The woman's red eyes cut into his, and he knew she was gonna kill him too. Orlando ran out the front door and sped off into traffic.

Nicole gasped as three diamonds changed color, one to a sapphire, one to a rudy, and one to a emerald. Nicole screamed and ran for the nearest room to cry from the view of anyone.


	4. Nicole's Company

Orlando sped down the road heading towards the ocean, hoping a decent boat would be about to sail that he could sneak upon. Suddenly a thought occured '_ I could go visit Robert! He is a merman! He would be able to help me!_ Orlando reached in his pocket for the shell that Robert had given him to throw into water and Robert would appear from it. Without any warning a tree sprouted out from the middle of the road, in it branches sat a black jaguar, the car sped off the road and lite up in flames. Orlando stumbled from the car and looked at the tree, the cat noticed and jumped at him changing into a black man as he glided through the air. '_What the fuck is going on!_' Orlando ran towards the dock right down the street. The man seemed to just walk along with him, never being far behind. As Orlando came to end of the bridge he tossed the shell ahead of him, then with one last bust of energy he made a leap for the water. To late, the black man grabbed his ankle and Orlando felt it crack as he crashed into a wooden pillar , suddenly he caught sight of a glow from under the water and an arrow came shooting towards the giant black man.

"ROBERT!" Orlando yelled as he say the merman.

"Need some help?" Robert asked firing another arrow this one hitting the black man's arm quickly freezing his left side of his body.

Orlando dropped into the water," I need to get out of here." Orlando said looking at Robert.

"Well I hope you can hold your breath." Robert said diving under the water with Orlando pressed against him. Robert swam into a very bright glowing light, pulling Orlando through too.

"Where are we?" Orlando asked looking at Robert, they were in front of a giant cliff mansion and a rocky shore.

"Well I had to bring you somewhere, so were near my sea mansion and Sirius Black's mansion." Robert said pulling himself up on a rock.

Nicole sat on her bed crying over the knews that Ginny and Neville were both dead, found drained and corpsed on a barbwire fence. The fact that their son Orlando Bloom was missing did nothing to cheer her up.'_He is probably safe. Or maybe he is strung up in a tree by barbwire around his throat with his blood sliding down the tree trunk onto any passer-bys.He could be anywhere!_' Nicole began to cry again as a soft music began to rise from the rocks below. Nicole walked out onto the balcony and looked down, there on the Rocks below lay two people. One was Robert.

"Nicole!", Robert bellowed when he saw her.

"Harpy!" Nicole yelled signaling a harpy to come to her.

"Yes ma'am?" The harpy asked crossing her legs as she sat on the rail.

"Can you bring down to talk to them?" Nicole asked pointing down ward.

"I will do this for you for that dress you are wearing." The harpy said looking at her dress.

"Deal but you must bring me back up." Nicole said sticking out her hand, the harpy took it and pulled Nicole into a hug and dived towards the people below. Orlando and Robert were both impressed by the beautiful Nicole and her power over the harpy.

"What did you want?" Nicole asked looking from Robert to Orlando.

"I was wondering if maybe you could get Sirius to Except my friend Orlando into his home." Robert said wetting his fin.

"Orlando?" Nicole asked raising an eye brow.

"Orlando Bloom." He said extending his hand.

Nicole wrapped her arms around his neck and started hugging and kissing him," I am so glad you are safe! I just heard about your parents!"

"They are dead aren't they?" Orlando asked looking into the water.

"Yes, but let's get you into some fresh clothes." Nicole said flashing the signal to the harpy.

"I must go! My step-father is not at all pleased with me lately. He says I am down on my loyalties." Robert said turning around and diving into the water.Just as the harpy began to land next to Nicole the water parted and a man walked up the path.

Orlando bowed down greatfully and Nicole followed his lead, the harpy chirped," Ocean God what do we owe this appearence?"

Nicole shot a glance at the harpy ( Nicole doesn't know Robert's Step-Father is the God of Water )," Your what?" Nicole asked confused.

"Sir! This is my new friend Nicole she is from the main land where they do not have main bodies of water." Orlando said trying to help her.

"WHERE IS MY WORTHLESS STEP-SON!" The man thundered.

"He has gone and returned to your mansion." Harpy said before Orlando could think of something.

"THANK YOU MEL, I KNEW YOU WOULD MAKE AN EXCELLENT WATCH BIRD." The man said smiling at the creature.

Quit suddenly water collapsed all around the man leaving the water rather peaceful.

"Who was that?"


End file.
